Brakująca ingrediencja
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Severus potrzebuje pewnego składnika, jak na złość ma go na sobie pewien Gryfon.


**Brakująca ingrediencja**

**Autor: Zilidya**

**Beta: PersianWitch**

**Dla magdy95959. Przepraszam za nagięcie twojej historii, ale wydawała mi się zbyt standardowa.**

Severus przeglądał po raz kolejny zapasy w składziku.

Nic.

Odkąd rano otrzymał sowę z odpowiedzią ze sklepu, zdążył zrobić to już parokrotnie.

Nadal nic.

Dał sobie na chwilę spokój, musiał się uspokoić. Eliksir, który obecnie chciał warzyć, był dla niego bardzo ważny i musiał się zastanowić, jak zdobyć brakujący składnik. Usiadł w salonie i zamówił w zamkowej kuchni herbatę. W sobotni dzień nie miał wiele zajęć, a jego mąż chwilowo był na treningu ze swoimi podopiecznymi. Severus westchnął na myśl o uczniach. Nadal nie mógł strawić decyzji McGonagall. Zmiana opiekunów Domu była jej pierwszym zarządzeniem po objęciu przez jego małżonka posady nauczyciela OPCM-u. Nowy Opiekun Slytherinu został początkowo przyjęty chłodno, ale po pierwszych zajęciach, a także treningu quidditcha, szybko to zmieniło się w uwielbienie.

Za to jego nowy Dom...

Panika, histeria, użalanie...

Lepiej nie opisywać tego, co się działo w pokoju wspólnym po tym, jak przekazał im osobiście tę wiadomość. Natychmiast przywrócił ich do porządku. W ten sposób rywalizacja Domów zaczęła się od początku. Musiał jednak stwierdzić, że po raz pierwszy od lat była uczciwa. Nie było z żadnej ze stron niepotrzebnego sympatyzowania ani gnębienia przeciwników. Ale teraz miał inny problem niż jego Gryfoni.

Merlinie, został Gryfonem na stare lata - on, który jest stuprocentowym Ślizgonem. Co ta dyrektorka sobie wyobrażała?

_Spokój, spokój_, myślał uspokajając się.

— Coś się stało, Severusie? — Wejście jego małżonka było niespodziewane i Severus lekko drgnął, szukając różdżki.

Stare, wojenne nawyki nadal były głęboko zakorzenione, choć od ostatniej bitwy minęło już kilka lat.

— Nie, dlaczego tak sądzisz?

— Wydajesz się być wzburzony z jakiegoś powodu.

Małżonek podszedł bliżej i kucnął przed mężem, biorąc jego dłonie w swoje. Jego koszula była niedopięta, a włosy nadal mokre. Teraz, gdy obaj byli głowami swoich rodów, pozwalali im rosnąć i włosy młodszego mężczyzny sięgały już poniżej łopatek, powodując swoim ciężarem, że nie sterczały na wszystkie strony. Jednak to nie fryzura przyciągnęła uwagę Severusa, lecz to, co wisiało na szyi.

Jego ostatni składnik.

Teraz przypomniał sobie, że mąż nosi go już od dłuższego czasu i nigdy nie zdejmuje.

— Severusie? — Małżonek przesunął dłonie męża do swoich ust i pocałował ich wnętrze.

— Tak, Harry? — odparł pytaniem, a maleńkie trybiki w jego głowie zaczęły pracować na najwyższych obrotach.

— Co się stało? Nie udał ci się jakiś eliksir? McGonagall znów coś mówiła na nasz temat? Zupa była za słona?

— Słucham? — ocknął się nagle, słysząc ostatnie zdanie. — O czym ty mówisz?

— Nic takiego. Starałem się zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę, bo gdzieś odleciałeś — uśmiechnął się do niego wstając, ale nie puszczając jego ręki.

Po pożądliwym spojrzeniu oczu męża Snape już wiedział, na co ma teraz ochotę Harry. Uniósł brew, gdy zaklęcie wyciszające i zamykające pomknęło w stronę drzwi.

— Skoro nie chcesz wstać — rzucił nagle Harry, uśmiechając się do niego tajemniczo — to mam inny pomysł.

Nagle fotel, na którym siedział, zaczął zmieniać kształt.

— Łóżko w salonie, panie Potter? — zauważył sarkastycznie. — Czy to nie za ślizgońskie podejście?

— Za dużo myślisz, Severusie. — Kolejny czar zdjął z nich odzież.

I znów wzrok Severusa natknął się na wisior na piersi męża. O dziwo, ten pozostał na miejscu.

Gdy coś żywo gorącego dotknęło jego jąder, nie myślał już o niczym innym, tylko o tym języku wędrującym po jego coraz bardziej chętnym ciele.

_Dłuższą chwilę później._

— A teraz powiedz, co cię gnębi — rzekł Harry, przytulając się do męża. — Postaram ci się pomóc.

— Znów odzywają się twoje gryfońskie geny.

Severus bawił się włosami na piersi partnera, coraz bliżej kierując dłoń w stronę wisiorka. Kilka centymetrów od niego ręka Harry'ego przykryła jego, zatrzymując wędrówkę.

Westchnął zrezygnowany.

— Brakuje mi składnika.

Potter zachichotał i w ramach zemsty Severus przycisnął mocniej biodro w strategiczne miejsce na ciele męża. Zapomniał jednak jak młodego ma partnera, a efektem oczywiście była natychmiastowa reakcja tam na dole. Harry przyciągnął go do pocałunku, jeszcze bardziej napierając na drugie, też całkiem chętne ciało. W końcu też był mężczyzną w pełni sił.

— W ten sposób szybko nie skończymy tej rozmowy.

Harry opadł zadowolony na poduszkę. Uwielbiał tego typu „dialogi" z mężem. A po zaspokojeniu Severus był bardziej rozmowny i ugodowy.

— Nie podobało ci się? — Severus uniósł się na łokciu, a jego dłoń znów zaczęła błądzić po piersi Harry'ego.

— Severusie Snape! — oburzył się mąż, napierając na partnera i zmuszając go do ponownego położenia się na plecach. — Czy chociaż raz nie podobało mi się bycie na górze?

Ironiczny uśmieszek wykwitł na ustach mistrza eliksirów.

— To fakt potwierdzony, że lubisz to tak samo jak ja.

— Właśnie — potwierdził, skradając kolejny pocałunek. — A teraz powiedz, czego dokładnie potrzebujesz do swojego bardzo ważnego eliksiru?

— Twojego wisiorka — odparł wprost.

— Mojego wisiorka? — Harry spojrzał na swoją pierś. — Cóż... To będzie trochę trudne, jeśli musi to być akurat ten, bo nie mogę go zdjąć.

— Dlaczego?

— Hermiona przykleiła mi go zaklęciem.

— A co takiego znów powiedziałeś? Uprzedzałem cię tyle razy, że nie drażni się kobiet w ciąży.

— Zapomniałem — jęknął Harry.

Usiedli obaj i zaczęli się ubierać.

— Jak można zapomnieć o „takim" ostrzeżeniu? W porównaniu z bazyliszkiem pani Weasley w ciąży z bliźniętami jest tysiąckrotnie groźniejszym przeciwnikiem.

— Obraziła się. Nie musisz jeszcze bardziej mnie dołować.

Severus pokiwał z politowaniem głową.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Stwierdziła, że jestem nieczułym, niekochającym mężczyzną, bo wybrałem wisiorki tylko dla kobiet, a nie także dla ciebie. Nie docierało do niej, że my nie nosimy tego typu biżuterii. Ze złości przykleiła mi ten, a kilka innych kupiła na moją skrytkę.

— Masz ich więcej? — Oczy Severusa zaiskrzyły się niczym ogniki.

Harry wszedł do sypialni i po chwili wrócił ze sporą szkatułką.

— Proszę. — Wysypał jej zawartość na kolana Snape'a. — Tyle ci wystarczy?

— W zupełności.

Uniósł największy z naszyjników i przyjrzał mu się pod światło.

— To będzie wspaniała nalewka bursztynowa.

**Koniec.**


End file.
